lego_videospielefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pelegosto
Pelegosto ist ein Level aus Lego Pirates of the Caribbean und das Erste Level von insgesamt Zwanzig Levels aus Fluch der Karibik 2. Das Level folgt der Handlung des gleichnamigen Films und zeigt wie Mr. Gibbs und Will Turner Jack Sparrow und die Crew vor dem Stamm der Pelegosto retten. Gameplay Story Das Level beginnt mit Mr. Gibbs und Will Truner, die in den Käfigen der Pelegosto gefangen gehalten werden. Um aus den Käfigen zu entkommen, muss der Spieler eine Weile lang hin und her schauckeln, bis ein Knochen die Seile löst und er sich im Käfig frei bewegen kann. Zunächst begebt ihr euch auf die Rechte Seite. Um weiter voran zu kommen, müssen sich beide Käfige auf den grünfarbenen Schaltern Rechts befinden. Sobald ihr das erledgt habt, könnt ihr mit den Käfigen durch ein Tor rollen und gelangt auf eine niedrigere Ebene. Dort müsst ihr einige Kisten zerstören um so oben, neben dem Tor, an einer Wand hochklettern zu können. Oben angekommen, muss sich eine der Kugeln auf den Schalter Links stellen, dieser öffnet nun eine Brücke, sodass ihr weiter nach Links gehen könnt. Nun müsst ihr den Berg weiter hoch, über eine weitere Brücke um schließlich wieder an eine Wand zu gelangen, an der ihr hochklettern müsst. Oben gelangt ihr an ein lehres Mühlrad, in dieses stellt ihr euch einfach hinein und dreht mit der Kugel nach Links, schließlich erhebt sich die Rampe Rechts von euch, sodass ihr dort rüber springen könnt. Haltet euch an dem Seil vor euch fest, um das Wasser durchlaufen zu lassen. Nun könnt ihr mit dem Mphlrad vor euch, eine weitere Ebene nach oben gelangen. Oben angekommen, begibt sich ein Charakter in Mühlrad vor euch, der andere begibt sich weiter nach hinten und dreht an dem Rad sodass ihr in den Mühlrädern drei mal wechseln um schließlich auf die letzte Ebene zu gelangen. Sobald ihr die Räder verlassen habt, könnt ihr die Braunen Steine vor euch umfahren um so einen Weg für den anderen Spieler frei zu machen. Nun begebt ihr euch Bergaufwärts in das Hauptlager der Pelegosto und müsst euch erneut mit den Käfigen auf die grünen Schalter begeben um so das Tor vor euch zu öffnen. Durch dieses geht ihr nun hindurch und müsst nun wieder Berg abwärts. Aber vorsicht, die Orangenen und Grünen Quadrate schießen Speere. Ihr bewegt euch bis zu einer Oranagen Brücke, welche ihr überqueren müsst um in einen neuen Berreich zu gelangen. Ihr befindet euch nun an einem Fluss. Zunächst benutzt ihr die Kompassfunktion von Jack um dem Wachhund vor euch einen Knochen zu bringen. Der Knochen befindet sich bei den anderen Knochn, muss aber zunächst gesucht werden, ansonsten gelangt ihr nicht an ihn. Ihr übergebt dem Hund den Knochn und ab sofort ist dieser für euch Spielbar. Als nächstes such ihr nach einer Holzkiste, welche sich ebenfalls nahe der Knochen befindet. Mit dem Wachhund müsst ihr nun die Kiste ausgraben und auf den Grünen Boden vor der Keltterwand legen. Nun müsst ihr auf die Rechte Seite des Flusses und die Zweite Kiste ausgraben. Diese befindet sich nahe der Palme. Weiter vorne am Fluss kann der Hund ein Paar Hölzer ausgraben, diese könnt ih benutzen um eine Brücke auf die Linke Seite zu bauen. Nun könnt ihr die Zweite Kiste auf den Grünen Boden legen und so die Kletterwann fertig bauen. Nun müsst ihr mit Gibbs wie Wand hochklettern und einen Schwertschalter schmieden. Um diesen nun zu betätigen benutzt ihr z.B. Jack Sparrow, und es erscheint eine Seilbahn, die euch auf die obere Rechte Ebene führt. Dort springt ihr an eine Liane. Ein Mechanismus wird ausgelöst wordruch ein Felsen die Holzbarrikade vor euch zerstört. Nun begebt ihr euch an das Ende des Flusses und zerstört einfach die Holzmauer um das Level zu beenden. Freies Spiel Charaktere Wahrer Pirat *60.000 Studs Kategorie:Level Kategorie:Level aus Lego Pirates of the Caribbean